Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai seorang penguntit yang bernama Hiromi, yang sedang menguntit orang yang dia sukai. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku Hatsune dengan judul yang sama. WARNING, character death dan sedikit adegan Yaoi.


Halo. Selamat datang di fanfic pertamaku. Aku membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Miku Hatsune yang berjudul "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance".

Peringatan, fanfic ini berisi unsur pembunuhan. Akan ada penggambaran mayat. Dan berisi adegan BL, walaupun sedikit. Tapi kurasa peringatan ini percuma. Mengingat aku ini penulis abal. (disambit)

Disclaimer : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade merupakan milik Takao Aoki. Seandainya milikku, aku akan membuat sebuah episode dimana Kai menjadi alay. (ditabok)

* * *

Hiromi membuka tirai kamarnya sedikit dan melihat keluar. Lama kelamaan, senyuman yang sangat aneh dan terkesan jahat tergambar di wajahnya. Sungguh menyenangkan, orang yang dia sukai, yang tinggal di depan rumahnya sudah pulang.

_**「**__**Atashii anata ni koi suru tame ni umareta no kashira?**__**」**_

_**Was I born to be in love with you?**_

_**「**__**Usui kabe goshi ni iuwa hitori tsubuyaku "aishite"**__**」**_

_**Through this thin wall I mumble alone, "Love me"**_

Hiromi kembali menutup tirai kamarnya dan meninggalkan jendela yang tertutup tirai itu. Senyuman aneh itu masih terlukis diwajahnya yang cantik. Dia mendekati sebuah foto berukuran besar yang dia tempel di kamarnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Difoto itu terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai topi dipeluk oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang. Di belakang mereka seorang anak laki-laki bertampang dingin dengan wajahnya yang bercat biru sedang menggandeng bahu teman laki-lakinya yang berambut panjang dan tersenyum ke kamera, sementara anak laki-laki yang wajahnya bercat biru itu tidak menghadap kamera. Selain wajah anak bercat itu dan wajah Hiromi sendiri, terlihat coretan hitam yang kasar mengotori wajah tiga anak yang lainnya.

Hiromi menyandar kepada wajah anak itu. Perlahan jari jemarinya mengelus cat biru yang terdapat di wajah anak itu. Hiromi masih tetap tersenyum. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik...

"Kai Hiwatari... Aku mencintaimu..."

_**「**__**Asari tsudzukeru aijou kurai misshitsu no naka de**__**」**_

_**I keep hunting out your personal love information in the closed door of myself**_

_**「**__**Itoshiki anata no okao furete, nadete, mitai na**__**」**_

_**I wish I could touch your face, stroke your face, my sweetheart**_

Hiromi duduk di depan komputernya dan membuka akun jejaring sosialnya di internet. Wajahnya memerah dan kembali tersenyum aneh begitu dia membuka profil dari orang yang dia sukai. Napasnya terdengar begitu berat dan terengah-engah begitu dia membuka sebuah album foto yang berisi foto orang yang dia sukai. Padahal dia tidak terlalu kelihatan dalam foto tapi Hiromi begitu senang melihatnya.

"Uh, Kai..." lirih Hiromi, nyaris bergumam. Hiromi perlahan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan gemetar. "Andai aku bisa memelukmu. Kamu keren sekali, Kai..."

_**「**__**Kore wa kore wa Okyaku-sama? **__**」**_

_**Oh my, oh my, you have a guest?**_

Hiromi mendengar seperti pagar besi yang terbuka. Hiromi beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali menghampiri jendelanya. Dia membuka tirainya sedikit, melihat Kai yang memarkir sepeda motornya di depan rumahnya. Mata Hiromi pun terbelalak ketika dia melihat pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Kai membawa seseorang ke rumahnya.

_**「**__**Kirei na onna no ko ne**__**」**_

_**What a pretty girl she is**_

Hiromi menggenggam tirainya itu kuat-kuat. Dia menunduk dan seperti tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Kai? Membawa pulang seseorang? Bagaimana kalau seseorang yang dia bawa itu adalah perempuan dan itu adalah pacar Kai? Jangan bercanda! Dia tidak pernah membawa seseorang ke rumahnya sebelumnya.

"Kai, rumahmu besar, ya. Tidak seperti rumahku yang ada di gunung!"

Hiromi kembali menatap jendelanya dan melihat seseorang yang Kai undang ke rumahnya itu. Tatapannya terlihat begitu marah. Tapi, entah kenapa suara orang yang mengomentari rumah Kai itu terdengar begitu familiar.

"Ah..." Kai membuka jaketnya dan mengunci pagar rumahnya. "Ini biasa saja, Rei. Mari masuk. Kau langsung ke kamarku saja di lantai dua. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman dan membawa makanan."

"Iya. Nanti ajari aku cara mengerjakan soal yang tadi, ya."

"Iya, akan kuajari."

"Apa aku merepotkan Kai datang ke sini?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Rei."

Hiromi menutup tirainya lagi dan menghela napas lega. Ternyata bukan perempuan. Orang yang Kai bawa itu adalah Rei, teman satu timnya di Bladebreakers sekaligus teman sebangkunya di sekolah. Pantas saja rasanya begitu lain, saat itu Rei sedang tidak mengikat rambutnya. Rambutnya yang sangat panjang itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak perempuan jika dilihat dari belakang.

Hiromi kembali memperhatikan rumah Kai. Terlihat Kai yang sedang menggeser jendela kamarnya di lantai dua dan Rei yang duduk menyandar di samping kasur Kai. Hiromi bersyukur karena Kai membuka tirainya juga, sehingga Hiromi dapat melihat apa saja yang Kai dan Rei lakukan. Hiromi mendecak kesal melihat Rei yang duduk terlalu dekat dengan Kai. Samar-samar Hiromi mendengar pembicaraan Kai dan Rei mengenai pembahasan soal yang tadi di sekolah tetapi tetap saja saking begitu kesal dan cemburu, Hiromi menganggap bahwa Rei terlalu mencari perhatian Kai.

Kai tersenyum hangat sambil melihat buku tulis Rei lalu Kai pun mengacak-acak rambut Rei dan tertawa. Lagi-lagi Hiromi dikejutkan dengan hal yang tidak terduga. Kai tidak pernah tersenyum selembut itu kepada siapapun.

"Yah. Jawabanmu benar, Rei. Hebat juga kau, sekali diajari langsung bisa."

"Iya, karena Kai yang mengajariku."

"Kalau begitu..." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rei, membuat Rei terkejut. Dia menyentuh pipi kanan Rei. "Ini hadiahnya."

Alangkah mengejutkannya bagi Hiromi melihat Kai mencium bibir Rei dengan lembut. Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rei sambil tetap berciuman dengan Rei. Dan Rei terlihat seperti tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun dan menerima ciuman dari Kai.

Kai perlahan menghentikan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rei. Wajah Rei memerah dan dia tertunduk malu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Rei."

"Aku, aku juga menyayangimu, Kai."

Hiromi menutup tirai jendelanya kembali dan menunduk. Kemudian dia berlari ke lantai bawah rumahnya dengan begitu terburu-buru. Tak lama kemudian, Hiromi kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa gunting, pisau dapur, sebuah wadah yang terbuat dari stainless steel yang cukup besar, air, dan korek api.

_**「**__**Sonna ni sukinara itte**__**」**_

_**Tell me how much you love her**_

_**「**__**Koroshite hako ni tsumeru wa!**__**」**_

_**I'll kill her and pack her up!**_

_**「**__**Moeru shashin utsuru ano ko**__**」**_

_**Burning photos of that girl**_

Hiromi membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil beberapa foto. Foto yang dia ambil merupakan foto-foto yang terdapat wajah Rei. Hiromi mendecak kesal melihat foto itu, Rei begitu dekat dengan Kai. Sebagian besar di foto itu Kai menggandeng bahu Rei, Rei menggandeng lengan Kai dan menyandar di bahu Kai, dan pose lainnya yang benar-benar menunjukkan kedekatan mereka.

Tapi, Hiromi tidak peduli. Dengan gunting yang tajam itu Hiromi menggunting foto-foto tersebut di bagian Rei saja. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil kumpulan foto Rei itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam wadah yang dia bawa tadi dan mulai menyalakan korek api. Dia menatap foto yang terbakar itu dengan tatapan yang kosong. Hiromi kemudian kembali mengintip dari balik tirai itu.

Terlihat Kai sedang menciumi leher Rei dengan begitu nafsu. Rei hanya mendesah sambil bertautan tangan dengan Kai. Tiba-tiba Kai kembali mencium bibir Rei dan menutup tirai jendelanya, tanpa mempedulikan jendelanya yang tetap terbuka.

Hiromi kembali menutup tirainya dan menatap foto-foto yang dia bakar. Tidak berapa lama dia tersenyum sendiri.

_**「**__**Ima doushiteru kashira?**__**」**_

_**I wonder what is she doing now?**_

_**「**__**Atashi no koto suki ni saseru wa**__**」**_

_**You can do anything you want to me**_

Hiromi mengambil salah satu foto Kai yang berhasil dia gunting dari dekat Rei dan memandanginya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Kai mencium orang seperti Rei? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Padahal Hiromi begitu mencintainya.

Hiromi kemudian mencium foto Kai dan memeluknya dengan erat. Linangan air mata mengalir dari matanya, wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan Hiromi sudah memeluk foto Kai itu sambil menggenggam erat pisau dapur yang dia bawa.

_**「**__**Hora konna ni mo aishite iru kara...**__**」**_

_**You see, I love you this much...**_

_**「**__**Anata wo kugizuke hyouhon ni shitai wa**__**」**_

_**I wanna keep you completely riveted and I wanna have collection of you**_

Keesokan harinya, pukul dua siang, pulang sekolah. Kai berdiri di samping sepeda motornya sambil menyandar tembok gerbang sekolah. Jari jemari kanannya sangat sibuk mengetik pesan singkat di handphonenya. Kebingungan dan cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kai!"

Kai menoleh ke arah Takao yang berlari melambai-lambaikan tangan dan Max yang berteriak memanggil Kai, berlari bersama Takao. Kai menghela napas dan kembali mengetik pesan.

"Kai..." Takao berhenti berlari di samping Kai dan membungkuk berusaha mengambil napasnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah dia tetap berusaha mengajak Kai bicara. "Kau... Hah... Kau belum pulang?"

"Nanti." Kai mengarahkan handphonenya itu ke telinganya, menelepon seseorang. "Rei. Aku mencari Rei."

"Eh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Rei, dia hari ini tidak masuk 'kan? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Max sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin." Takao menepuk perlahan dada Max sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Rei itu 'kan kuat. Dia mana mungkin bisa sakit. Palingan sekalinya sakit karena kebanyakan makan bakpao!"

"Ck..." Kai mendecak kesal dan menatap layar handphonenya dengan kesal. "Kenapa tidak diangkat, sih?"

"Heeeiii... Teman-temaaan..."

"Ah, itu Hiromi."

Kai, Takao, dan Max menoleh ke arah Hiromi yang juga berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian, ada apa kumpul-kumpul disini?" Tanya Hiromi sambil menyandar di tembok dan meminum minumannya yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"Begini, lho. Rei tadi tidak masuk." Takao kemudian menoleh kepada Kai yang masih sibuk menghubungi Rei. "Dan sekarang Kai sangat khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir." Kai menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia menaiki sepeda motornya. Melihat reaksi Kai, Takao dan Max hanya tertawa sendiri sambil berbisik-bisik sendiri. "Takao, Max, Hiromi. Jika kau melihat Rei, segera beritahu aku."

"Siap, tuan..." Jawab Takao dan Max dengan sigap lalu kemudian tertawa bersama karena Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tenang saja, Kai! Kamu pasti akan segera menemukan Rei!" Hiromi menghampiri Kai dan menyentuh lengan Kai. Matanya terbuka lebar sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Kai seperti merinding melihat senyuman Hiromi yang mencurigakan itu. "Kamu akan segera menemukan Rei. Segera, secepatnya."

"Oh... Terima kasih." Kai menepis tangan Hiromi dan mengendarai sepeda motornya pergi meninggalkan Hiromi, Takao, dan Max. Hiromi menunduk dan tersenyum tipis. Bayangan poni rambutnya yang menutupi matanya membuat senyuman tipis itu menjadi terlihat semakin jahat.

"Kamu akan segera menemukannya, Kaiku sayang."

oOo

Kai membuka pagar rumahnya dan memasukkan sepeda motornya ke dalam. Matanya tertuju kepada sebuah kotak yang berukuran cukup besar terdapat di depan pintu rumahnya. Di kertas yang tertempel di atasnya hanya ada tulisan alamat rumah Kai dan tidak terdapat alamat pengirimnya siapa. Kai mengangkat bahunya dan memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam rumah lalu membawa ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Apa isi kotak ini? Berat." Gumam Kai sambil mencari cutter di dalam tasnya untuk membuka selotip yang tertempel di tutup kotak tersebut. Dia membuka jendela dan tirainya lalu duduk di depan kotak tersebut.

Kai mulai mengiris selotip itu perlahan dengan cutternya. Entah kenapa semakin lama terbuka rasanya seperti perasaan yang tidak enak tiba-tiba menghantui kepala Kai dan membuatnya merinding sendiri. Setelah selotip yang menutupi tutup kotak itu berhasil terpotong oleh Kai, Kai mulai membuka tutup kotak itu. Matanya terbelalak. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Rasanya seluruh napas yang dia punya telah direbut oleh Malaikat Maut.

Dia melihat Rei di dalam kotak itu. Lebih tepatnya mayat Rei. Tubuhnya yang meringkuk dalam kotak itu penuh dengan luka tusukan. Rambutnya yang terurai menutupi ekspresi Rei yang kosong dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini, Rei?!" Kai berteriak dan mengangkat tubuh Rei dari dalam kotak. Tubuh Rei terasa dingin.

Kepala Rei yang juga dipukul oleh benda tumpul itu tertunduk hingga dagunya menyentuh dadanya. Kai menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat Rei yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Meskipun dia tahu Rei sudah tidak ada, Kai masih meneriaki namanya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rei. Berharap ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon tidak lucu yang membuatnya agar mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Kai memeluk tubuh Rei yang dingin itu dan menangis meneriaki nama Rei.

_**「**__**Nande anata naite iru no?**__**」**_

_**Why are you crying?**_

Sementara itu, di rumahnya, Hiromi memandangi Kai dari balik tirainya yang menangis memeluk Rei. Wajahnya nampak kebingungan. Kai 'kan sudah menemukan Rei, tapi kenapa dia malah menangisi Rei seperti itu?

Dari balik punggungnya, Hiromi menyembunyikan sarung tangan berwarna merah berlambang Yin dan Yang yang ternodai darah. Dia juga meremas pisau penuh darah yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan itu. Perlahan Hiromi kembali tersenyum sendiri.

_**「**__**Doushita no? Kore no koto?**__**」**_

_**What's wrong? Oh, this one?**_

_**「**__**Danbouru ni tsume konda karada goto daite ageru**__**」**_

_**I'll affectionately hold a cardboard box that you'll be put in when you're dead**_

_**「**__**DOOR no mukou gawa ni PRESENT wo oku no**__**」**_

_**I'll put a present behind the door**_

Malam harinya, Hiromi berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Sebuah jaket tergantung dikedua bahunya, menutupi tubuhnya yang menggunakan piyama. Di tangannya dia membawa sebuah kotak hadiah berbungkus pita merah. Sebenarnya jaket itu adalah jaket milik Rei. Jaket itu penuh darah dan lubang-lubang seperti tusukan dan sayatan benda tajam.

Dia memanjat pagar rumah Kai dan menaruh kotak hadiah itu di depan pintu rumah Kai. Hiromi kemudian menekan tombol bel rumah Kai dan segera pergi. Dia kembali masuk ke rumah dan berlari ke kamarnya di atas. Dia melihat melalui jendelanya Kai yang menunduk berjalan perlahan keluar kamar, meninggalkan tubuh kaku Rei di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kai membuka pintunya. Matanya tertuju kepada sebuah kotak kado di depan rumahnya. Kotak itu tidak sebesar kotak yang dia temukan mayat Rei di dalamnya. Hanya sebesar buku komik. Dia membuka kotak kado itu kemudian menjatuhkannya. Tangan Kai terlihat gemetar.

Perlahan sebuah kepala seekor kucing menggelinding keluar dari dalam kotak itu. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala kucing yang terpenggal itu. Mata kucing itu terbuka dan mulutnya pun juga ikut terbuka. Di dalam kotak itu pun terdapat kertas bertuliskan 'aku mencintaimu' dan tertanda tangani oleh Hiromi.

Kai kembali menunduk. Dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat dia mengangkat kepala kucing itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kotak kado itu. Dia membawa masuk kotak kado berisi kepala kucing itu ke dalam rumah.

Hiromi terlihat sangat puas. Dia menutup tirainya dan tertawa sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memerah. Dia senang Kai menerima hadiahnya. Hadiah gilanya.

_**「**__**Anata ga sukina koneko no kubi wo mainichi hitotsu zutsu**__**」**_

_**A kitten head every single day for you, a cat lover**_

Sudah satu bulan sejak kematian Rei, Kai tidak pernah keluar rumah. Dia hanya duduk diam di kamarnya dengan televisi yang menyala sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Rei dan menyisiri rambutnya. Dia menatap Rei dengan tatapan kosong sama seperti Rei yang menatapnya di tengah kesunyian kematiannya itu.

Dan selama satu bulan itu, Hiromi tetap mengirim pernyataan cintanya kepada Kai dengan kepala seekor kucing di dalamnya melalui kotak kado. Hiromi juga menyelipkan pertanyaan seperti 'Apa yang sedang Kai lakukan?' atau 'Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?'.

Kai kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Rei. Dia menidurkan tubuh Rei di kasurnya, menyelimutinya, dan mencium bibirnya. Bibirnya terasa dingin tapi Kai tidak peduli. Kai menuruni tangga rumahnya perlahan. Telapak tangannya meninggalkan bekas di dinding rumahnya yang berdebu karena sudah satu bulan tidak Kai bersihkan.

Kai keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Dia mendekat kepada salah satu bunga yang dia pelihara di halaman rumahnya. Bunga itu adalah bunga mawar. Dia memetiknya tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang berdarah karena tertusuk duri itu. Kemudian Kai berdiri di depan rumah Hiromi dan menekan bel rumah Hiromi.

Ini harus segera di akhiri.

_**「**__**Moeru shashin utsuru ano ko**__**」**_

_**Burning photos of that girl**_

Hiromi terkejut mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia buru-buru menyiram air ke wadah yang berisi foto-foto Rei yang dia bakar dan segera turun ke lantai satu rumahnya. Dia menghampiri pintu rumahnya.

"S-siapa disana?!" tanya Hiromi dengan kasar.

"Kai. Hiromi, buka pintunya."

Hiromi terkejut, napasnya serasa tercuri. Kai datang ke rumahnya? Di saat seperti ini?! Hiromi segera merapikan rambutnya dengan cara menyisirnya dengan jari dan merapikan pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"Ka, Kai..." Hiromi membuka pintunya perlahan, mengintip Kai yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Raut wajah Kai terlihat pucat dan seperti mempunyai tekanan. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. "A, ada apa, Kai? Kamu tidak terlihat sehat..."

"Aku tidak apa. Bisa buka pintunya? Aku mau masuk."

Hiromi membuka pintunya, mempersilakan Kai masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam hati sebenarnya Hiromi agak takut Kai akan pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Hiromi menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Ah, ini untukmu." Kai memberikan setangkai bunga mawar yang dia petik tadi di halamannya kepada Hiromi. Hiromi sangat senang menerimanya. Dia menerima bunga itu dan menghirup aromanya, tanpa mempedulikan jari Kai yang berdarah.

"Tunggu disini, ya, Kai. Aku akan menaruh ini di vas bunga!" Hiromi melenggang pergi dengan senang membawa setangkai bunga mawar dari Kai.

Kai duduk di sofa ruang tamu Hiromi. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Niatnya dia hanya ingin menolak Hiromi baik-baik dan berniat pergi jauh-jauh dari Jepang bersama dengan Rei. Dia juga berniat akan melaporkan perbuatan Hiromi kepada polisi nantinya. Bagaimana pun perbuatan Hiromi sudah keterlaluan.

Tiba-tiba mata Kai tertuju kepada sesuatu yang tidak asing di matanya. Dia terkejut melihat sarung tangan milik Rei terdapat di atas meja. Sarung tangan itu membungkus sebuah pisau dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Kai perlahan mengangkat pisau itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Pasti Hiromilah yang sudah membunuh Rei. Dengan menggunakan pisau ini. Dia pun berjalan mencari Hiromi sambil membawa pisau itu dan memakai sarung tangan Rei yang sudah kotor dan berbau amis karena darah.

_**「**__**Sonna ko itano kashira?**__**」**_

_**I wonder if she'd ever existed**_

_**「"**__**Aishite iru yo" sonna kotoba**__**」**_

"_**I love you" is such a cliche thing to say**_

Hiromi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi bunga mawar dari Kai yang dia taruh di sebuah vas kecil yang dia isi dengan air dingin. Dia juga tersenyum sendiri karena puas sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan merebut Kai darinya.

Hiromi tersadar dengan sebuah bayangan yang muncul di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kai ada di belakangnya. Dia kebingungan melihat Kai yang menunduk dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh syalnya. Entah kenapa Hiromi memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak.

"K, Kai?" lirih Hiromi.

"Tidak bisa kuampuni."

"E, eh?"

Perlahan Kai mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan terlihat begitu tajam dan penuh amarah. Kemudian dia mengangkat pisau yang dia genggam erat itu setinggi-tingginya. Melihat pisau itu, mata Hiromi terbelalak ketakutan. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri dan berlari.

"K, Kai. Pisaunya... Kamu mau membunuhku?! T, Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Kai! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

_**「**__**Karu sugite hedo ga deru wa yo ne**__**」**_

_**I'm not satisfied, but want to puke instead**_

"Mencintaiku? Hmph." Kai menyeringai. Cengirannya itu membuat Hiromi merinding dan semakin ketakutan. Tatapan Kai sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. "Tahu dirilah kau, gadis busuk. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membunuh orang yang kucintai?"

"K, Kai, tapi aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Hiromi kemudian memeluk pinggang Kai. Hiromi menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Kai dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kai! Kumohon, cintailah aku! Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu!"

Kai kemudian menepis tangan Hiromi dan mendorong Hiromi menjauh darinya. Kai pun langsung menurunkan pisaunya dengan begitu cepat ke arah Hiromi. Hiromi terdiam. Dia menunduk dan menangis dengan ekspresi tersenyum.

_**「**__**Atashi wa anata o eien aishiteru...**__**」**_

_**I will always love you forever...**_

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu... Kai Hiwatari..."

oOo

Kai berjalan keluar dari rumah Hiromi sambil berpegangan ke dinding kemudian dia menyandar di depan pagar rumah Hiromi yang sudah dia tutup rapat. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti orang yang kelelahan. Baju yang dia kenakan penuh dengan noda darah. Cat biru yang selama ini selalu mewarnai pipinya pun ternodai oleh darah. Sarung tangan Rei sudah dia lepaskan dan kali ini dia genggam kuat-kuat.

"Rei..." gumam Kai, terbayang dibenaknya Rei yang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kai. Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat Kai rindukan.

Kai kemudian perlahan berjalan pulang, meninggalkan mayat Hiromi yang mengenaskan di rumah Hiromi sendiri yang terselubung dengan kegelapan.

**SELESAI**

* * *

Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga, fanfic horor buatanku yang buruk. (tebar-tebar confetti, dilempar granat)

Mohon reviewnya, ya. Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk perkembangan fanfic abalku yang lainnya. (disambit)

Selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic berikutnya. ^_^


End file.
